Por qué?
by Priss
Summary: SHAORANxSAKURA. Oneshot. Ella simplemente no encunetra razón alguna para que Shaoran regresara a Honk Kong.


**_*...¿Por qué?...*_**

Por: **Priss**

****************************************************************************************

Hay cosas que por más que intentamos no logramos darles respuesta; Sakura no entiende porque Shaoran se va de su lado.

****************************************************************************************

El teléfono suena en la casa Kinomoto; Sakura se ha salvado de dar explicaciones a su padre por su estado de animo.

Va a contestar, la que llama es Tomoyo y no le tiene noticias muy gratas a la dueña de las cartas mágicas.

Daidoji le informa a su amiga, que según el profesor Terada, Shaoran regresará a Hong kong y no planea regresar a Tomoeda. Al parecer jamás lo volverán a ver.

Sakura se paraliza ante la mala noticia, y ahora, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, si se había acostumbrado a su compañía y a los lindos detalles que el chico tenía para con ella.

¿En qué estaba pensando?, es que acaso fue necesario un golpe de tal magnitud para abrir los ojos?.

La chiquilla regresa a su habitación con el ánimo por los suelos y con lagrimas amontonándose en sus ojos.... listas para caer al piso. Con la cabeza baja, dice para si:

~ Shaoran regresa hoy a Hong Kong... no quiero que suceda. ¿Por qué siento lo mismo?.

Una de varias lagrimas saladas cae sin remedio al suelo.... estaba desecha sabiendo que esto era inevitable.

*****************************************

**_¿Por qué te vas de mi_**

**_buscando en tu soledad_**

**_a mi alma en pedazos,_**

**_sin ver que a mi lado_**

**_la tienes entera en tus brazos?._**

*****************************************

¿Por qué?, por qué?, por qué??.... Maldición, por qué?. Es que acaso hay algo más importante en China que ella?.... Si no, entonces por qué se va?.

No encuentra razones, simplemente la duda la hace sufrir. Si le había dicho que la amaba entonces porque no se queda a su lado, pero no, él se va como si escapara de ella.

Tantas preguntas, tantos recuerdos que volaban por su mente pero que a fin de cuentas siempre llegaban a la misma pregunta: ¿Por qué?.

No solo porque se iba, sino también, por que le dolía tanto?.... por qué?.

De pronto, cuando aquella lagrima llego finalmente al suelo, se formó su insignia de magia y se creo, sin intentarlo, una carta solo por ella; no tenía nombre pero en ella se lograba distinguir un hermoso corazón con alas desplegadas.... "Amor", pensó Sakura.

~ Mi querido Shaoran....

Mencionó mientras apretaba la carta contra su pecho.... con que era eso.

Tenía menos de dos horas para llegar al aeropuerto y despedirse de el, aunque la despedida le dolería como nada antes le había dolido.

Corría y corría aun sin comprender que razones tenía el chico para marcharse.

*****************************************

**_¿Por qué te vas y te alejas_**

**_y a mi corazón lo dejas_**

**_sin amor, ni calor alguno?._**

*****************************************

Familia, hogar, vida.... en realidad las razones sobraban, y aquí en Tomoeda sólo había una razón para que él se quedara con ella, y la razón era ella misma.

Una contra mil.... no era justo!.

Llegó como pudo al aeropuerto, grito su nombre desesperada pero aliviada de encontrarlo al fin.

El rubor no la dejaba hablar; en ese momento le hubiese gustado arrojarse a el y abrazarlo, llorando y rogándole que no la dejase sola, pero eso no sería justo, sería un acto egoísta de su parte.

Lo miro; Wei intervino dándole el osito de felpa a su "protegido", si no es por ese señor las cosas no hubiesen llegado a nada.

Se acercaron y ella recibió el osito entre sus manos; volvió a mirar al chico que se llevaría su corazón y su alma con él.

Quería decirle tantas cosas pero no pudo. Se quedo sin mover un solo músculo, con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas y viendo como el chico al que amaba se iba de su lado por tiempo indefinido; nuevas preguntas cruzaron su mente....

*****************************************

**_¿Por qué te vas y yo me quedo_**

**_sin buscar ningún remedio_**

**_que pudiera evitar tu partida?._**

*****************************************

Era cierto; se preguntaba que razones tenia para alejarse, pero por que ella no intentó hacer algo para que él se quedase?.

¿Por qué no lucho por su amor?. Era cobarde?, o valiente al decidir soportar el dolor de su ausencia?.... no lo sabía.

Permanecía abrazando su osito, mientras veía como un avión se llevaba dentro, a su vida, amor.... deseos de vivir.

Y así, dejando una pregunta en el viento...

**_¿Por qué?._**

****************************************************************************************

Los versos anteriores los extraje de una postal... es increíble lo que se puede hacer con ellas.

Y si es cierto, ¿Por qué se fue Shaoran?, si mal no recuerdo, su madre lo llamo vía teléfono para que volviera, pero...razones, argumentos....no se mostraron.

priss_pk@hotmail.com


End file.
